


An accidental form of friendship. (but it was worth it)

by orphan_account



Series: His Last List of Hope [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Beomgyu's Wishlist, Chapter 1, Diary, Fainting, Journals, Lonely Kang Taehyun, M/M, Positive Choi Beomgyu, Sad Kang Taehyun, Secrets, Stuttering, clinic, health club, little backstory, tags are such spoilers, wishlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two minor accidents happened, and it brought them together.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Series: His Last List of Hope [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040838
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	An accidental form of friendship. (but it was worth it)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part! Welcome to "His Last List of Hope", a Taegyu story. Mostly centered on them, possibly no side ships, some OCs of mine, and a lot of drama! Hope you will like it! ^^ I'm bad at summaries lol :'D

* * *

What is a _Wishlist_?

What’s the purpose of it? In such occasions like Holidays and Birthdays, a Wishlist is used. It's either you will fulfill those wishes all by yourself, or fulfill it with a special someone. Some people prefer not to waste their time writing something… _childish,_ or not just worth their time. A Wishlist is a huge help, but sometimes, it does waste a lot of effort, since not every wish has to reach its _peak._

Some people wish higher, they wish for the fact it was hard to reach, it takes a lot of blood, sweat, and tears to do so, but it will be all worth it in the end, right? Well, not every wish maintains, especially for children, they wish for something fantasy can only bring, or a job they want to be in as they grow up, but as they hit the adolescence period, it will change a lot.

_Taehyun_ is one of those Adolescents, he remembered how he dreamt of being a _wizard_ in Hogwarts after finishing the whole series of Harry Potter, or a Magician, a lot of things he has in his Wishlist. He remembered writing one for _Santa_ , and he really thought Santa gifted him the things he got as a kid, and of course he figured out now that it was his _mother_ . At how childish and dumb can he be for a now _self_ \- _aware_ and _reserved_ teenager at the age of eighteen, already has a job to survive, and an apartment to live in. Also barely had any friends, since he was too _uncool_ for a _teenager_.

He care less about their shenanigans, as long as he can survive, then he can achieve anything that fate wants him to. Yes, he believed in fate, he thinks fate is decided based on your actions, he wonders what fate will deliver this time. Fate was the only thing that’s true and believable.

It could be either the worst thing possible, or the best thing, he then remembers the _worst_ thing possible that happened to him.

The smell of medicine was all too familiar, nurses and doctors running down the hallways. He stayed outside a hospital room, expressionless, he didn't know what to feel at all that day. What happened won’t change with an “I’m sorry for your loss.” or a look of _pity_ . Can that day get even more lonelier? Now that… _his mother,_ the only one he has, the one he relied on _so much_ , was in that room, laying there without a heartbeat. Taehyun can’t dare face her, everything happened too fast.

What’s the purpose of a Wishlist? What good does it bring? He remembered as a child, turning 11, he had a wish, he made a Wishlist. It was also the time his mother was diagnosed with a sickness he would rather not think of. A wish was made, a wish he thought his mother could fulfill for him, his mother was actually doing great in the past years, but it was very unlucky, unlucky to the fact she died because of a heart attack, a truly unexpected ending.

He wished for her to get better, only for fate to make things worse.

_What’s the purpose of a Wishlist, or just wishing in general? When it couldn’t be fulfilled?_

Ever since then, Taehyun never hoped, Taehyun got tired of hoping. Every little hope can only lead to his heart breaking, he hated this, he hated that he lived in a world only to give him drought and sadness. It feels so lonely, a nature he was now used to live on, a sentimental feeling. No one can understand why he was too “Un-cool” or just staying away from anyone, he would rather be by himself than getting attached to someone that will leave him again like dust.

Trusting people is _scarier_ and _harder_ than a test.

Right now, Taehyun huffed out, today was Friday, and he was in Gym class. Everyone was doing their own thing since it’s their last day, some are playing various sports available, while he sat there, sweating and tired. He took a break after all the running he had done, he wants to play some sports as well, but who would even want to play with him?

They were in a field, with the sun hovering directly at them, making them all covered with thick layers of sweat, and every move was tiring. They were with the class next door; they have the same period but different teachers. Taehyun was breathing harshly now, he doesn’t know why he has to sweat this much, the sun is too annoying for this. Taehyun felt light-headed, his stomach growling quietly, glad that no one heard it, it was embarrassing.

He stood up from the grass he was sitting on, the brown-haired male found himself placing his hand on his forehead instinctively, he must’ve been overdoing himself. A teacher noticed the action and went beside the young male, “Are you okay, Kang Taehyun? Should you go to the nurse’s office?” The teacher worriedly asked, Taehyun was trying to find an excuse when his sight suddenly became _blurry_ , dark swallowed him up in a span of seconds, and the last thing he heard was faint screams.

* * *

He gained consciousness, feeling his eyes flutter open softly, a hint of tiredness, he does not feel the like to move. Everything was still a bit blurry, but surely, it wasn’t that bright as usual, he isn’t greeted by any ceiling or any light (thank god, he might think he is dead), instead, a pair of eyes looking at him with curiosity. He shrieked from his place, sitting up pretty quickly, causing their heads to collide. Taehyun winced a bit, the person was now backing up, muttering ‘ _sorry’s_ in a panicked voice.

Taehyun stared at the _boy,_ completely annoyed, “W-What were you doing? Who even are you---”

“I, weally---really did not mean to scare you! I’m so sorry! I just got so surprised that y-you’re moving!” the boy cuts him off, bowing down ninety degrees, Taehyun just frowned, the boy finally looked up, scratching the back of his neck. Taehyun felt so awkward suddenly, he doesn’t know what to say, and his head still hurts, what happened again?

Right, he fainted in the middle of their Gym period, the boy just stood there, “U-Uhm… Your—I mean, you fainted due to the heat! I was tasked to stay because the nurse has other duties! I-I’m from the health club! And I’m the secretary!” he said, Taehyun just nodded softly. He sorts of feels uncomfortable due to the stranger’s presence, “I’m fine, thank you for watching over me.” He said. It might’ve sounded so neutral due to the tone of his voice, but he was literally shaking inside.

The boy only chuckled awkwardly, “I-I think – or should I---?” He stuttered, and suddenly lets out a silent frustrated scream, Taehyun gave him a weird look, “Are you okay?”

“No--- Are _you_ okay? Should I leave you now?” he stuttered, Taehyun furrowed his eyebrows slightly, why does this boy have to be this tense? Taehyun just stared at the boy, who slowly made his way to the door, “I’ll take that glare as a yes.” he exclaimed, leaving the room with a thud. Taehyun blinked, _what a weird guy_.

He sighed tiredly, and laid back slowly, he was about to lie down when he suddenly felt something beside him, he took a glance, and saw a small journal. The leather cover has a C.B.G. carved on it, blood rushing quickly out of curiosity, but he shouldn’t, this is something _private_. He slowly placed it beside the table, but a note fell from inside, he frowned.

He was about to grab it, when he accidentally read the note---rather, a _list._

_A LIST OF HOPE! :D_

_Made by: Choi Beomgyu_

  1. __Top priority! fulfill all the wishes this contains!__
  2. _Being able to befriend him! First thing to do? Maybe a café date?_
  3. _Go to an arcade, just have fun!_
  4. _Visit the tower, and lock a love lock! Must be two! For him and for yourself!_
  5. _Star-Gazing!_
  6. _Ride a ferris wheel at night! Be sentimental for once!_
  7. _Believe me! You will reach New Year’s Eve! And see the fireworks!_
  8. _Hang out with Soobin and Kai! For one last time? Maybe add hyung too!_
  9. _Being able to love._
  10. _Free wish, a special kind of wish you would use for your last moments!_



A _Wishlist_ …?

Taehyun widened his eyes, no, he shouldn’t be reading this! _But it was accidental!_

He heard the twist of the door knob, following a: “Right! I-I am in-charge of staying with you! I should’ve left! Gosh why am I---” He paused his tracks, eyes wide, Taehyun’s eyes shaked as he stared at the male. The male immediately blushed, Taehyun sat up quickly, “I’m sorry, is that yours? Your journal was beside me and it sort of bothered me! But it’s okay!” He frantically said, “Yet I may have invaded that note… it fell from the journal! I didn't mean to---”

“I-It’s okay!” The male, named as Beomgyu, snap out of his thoughts, and immediately grabbed the note on the floor, “I believe you, also sorry for being careless!” he apologized again, Taehyun shook his head, Beomgyu then bit his lip, still embarrassed and flustered. Taehyun looked up to the male, he could notice it’s sharp features, the male had looks, his eyes were almost holding the whole galaxy as it shines. The boy was also tense, and Taehyun just smiled a bit.

“Hey, calm down, it’s just me, tense up a little and be comfortable enough.” Taehyun said. That was the first time he did not use his monotonous tone, he figured that the boy might have been scared of him. Taehyun can’t deny that, he is a bit scary, always glaring at people and always keeps a serious face. Beomgyu widened his eyes at the male’s attempt of calming him down, slowly resting his shoulders comfortably. He grabbed the journal that was now by the table, and placed the note inside.

They fell in awkward silence Taehyun felt like the air was suffocating him, he hates these kinds of moments.

“You’re the only one who has the idea of my journal’s existence… especially the weird list I have…” Beomgyu spoke up, holding the journal tightly, Taehyun bit his lip, feeling guilty, “I-I know… I’m sorry, the list isn’t weird… there’s a reason why you made that, right?” Taehyun said, fiddling his fingers as he felt awkward. Beomgyu smiled and nodded, “Yeah, every little thing has it’s reasons to exist, I made that for myself obviously.” Taehyun nodded, smiling slightly, Beomgyu found himself staring at Taehyun, who immediately looked away. He suddenly had a crazy idea, he chuckled, “Hey, Taehyun-ssi.”

Taehyun cringed, “Just call me Taehyun, you don’t have to be so formal to me.” He said, Beomgyu nodded and continued, “You see, it might just be accidental, but you still have to repay me for invading my privacy…” Taehyun widened his eyes, _what?_

“I know you did not really invade it much, but you still know its existence…” Beomgyu said, he looked at the brown journal in his hands, he looked back at Taehyun, “You know… I don’t want to fulfill these wishes of mine all by myself, and I want to share these moments with a certain someone…” the male said, Taehyun furrowed his eyebrows, where is this going?

“ _Can it be you_?”

Taehyun blinked, still processing what the male just said, Beomgyu went closer, and smiled at the boy, “A-Am I too straight forward---”

“Wait, wait, I don’t get it---” Beomgyu chuckled nervously, “I-I know it’s sudden… sorry--- never mind...”

“No, it’s okay! B-But I’m just--- I have trust issues you know… and things that matters to you should be shared with a special someone or a love one…” Taehyun said, he can’t deny that he’s _flustered._ He was surprised---that kind of flustered, he doesn’t know what to react or what to choose, turn down the offer, where in this way he can repay from mistakenly finding out about the note (it could mean to him a lot), he is unsure of trusting Beomgyu.

He’s a total _stranger_!

“Well…” Beomgyu then stood up, and suddenly reached out his hand, a wide smile plastered on his face, “Can we be friends?”

_Trusting people is scarier than ghosts, but to overcome a fear, you must take a try at least once._

_Beomgyu…_ seems like a nice person, he has that aura of catching people’s hearts, he had never heard of him, but surely, he seems popular with everyone. He could be the type that loves to befriend people, an extrovert, a very happy person, a total opposite of _him._ Taehyun has read many scenarios about opposite attractions, stories like those ended up either happy or sad, their ending was already planned out anyway, theirs?

It depends on their actions, right? _It always does._

Taehyun gave a smile, _let me try to trust you this once,_ he thought to himself, as he reached out and held Beomgyu’s hand. “Okay, friends.”

Beomgyu wore a wide smile, a sudden bloom of friendship because of two accidents, what a day. He sat back down, and opened his journal, Taehyun decided not to take a look, he would just get into more trouble. A friend, huh? When was the last time he had one? He couldn’t remember, he might not even have one or a lasting one.

_I hope fate does not ruin this. Yet, if fate decides to, I just have to accept, right?_

“So, when will we start doing all of those…?” Taehyun asked, Beomgyu blinked, the brown-haired male then sat back, thinking to himself, “Today’s last day, so vacation is like next week? We still have recognition!” he said, right. He’s still a 3rd year, this year has been very hectic for him, he needs some fresh air, or just have fun. He has been glued to books, always on his own, always sentimental, why not try other natures?

Taehyun smiled, “Okay then, I sort of want to get away from studies at the moment… I want to try out some things?” He said, unsure of his statement. Beomgyu chuckled, “Yeah, you’re always glued at books…” the male said, Taehyun just stared at him, suddenly curious. How did he know that? “E-Eh?”

Beomgyu then realized what he just said, and blushed, “W-Well! I mean I do see you sometimes! Yeah like I always see you go to the library so I figured!” he said frantically, a hint of anxiousness in his tone, Taehyun just let that slide. “Right, I guess next week it is?” Taehyun said, Beomgyu smiled widely. Taehyun found himself being fond with the boy, he looks like the type who is always happy, the type who will make your day in a span of seconds.

The boy radiates the positive energy he needed, after being sentimental and reserved, this guy could bring out a few opportunities for him, few opportunities that are enough to make him happy. How come he just met him right now?

“It’s settled then!” Beomgyu said with the happiest tone, Taehyun chuckled for the first time that day.

“Oh right! Are you okay now? You should at least rest! I’ll visit later.” Beomgyu said, standing up from his seat, making his way to the door, but before he does, he gave a small smile. Taehyun smiled genuinely as well, then, the boy was out of his sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated! Next update will be up soon! ^3^


End file.
